The series of Super Sentai
Each of the series of Super Sentai has their own unique values and themes. *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー''Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā''?, translated as Secret Squadron Goranger), aired from 1975-1977, was the first Sentai. It was a super-technology spy team that fought against a secret terrorist monster force. The motif was "variable technology." *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' (ジャッカー電撃隊''Jakkā Dengekitai''?, translated as J.A.K.Q. Blitzkrieg Squad) aired in 1977. It featured a team of cyborgs based on a playing card motif - Jack, Ace, King and Queen. It had the first non-Red leader, and it was the first team-up with the previous Sentai team (J.A.K.Q. vs. Goranger), a special feature that would not repeat until Ohranger vs. Kakuranger, when it became an annual tradition. *''Battle Fever J'' (バトルフィーバーJ Batoru Fībā Jei?) aired in 1979. Its theme was that of national countries (Japan, Soviet Union, Kenya, France and the United States) and a dance style motif. The female character, Miss America, was designed by reference in Marvel's Miss America; in addition, her male counterparts vaguely resemble Marvel's Captain America. This fact is influenced by the cooperative relation built when Marvel and Toei made the tokusatsu Spider-Man. All other characters were designed as original by Toei. *''Denshi Sentai Denjiman'' (電子戦隊デンジマン''Denshi Sentai Denjiman''?, translated as Electronic Squadron Denjiman) aired in 1980. It was the first Super Sentai to have opaque visors, and a transforming giant robot. *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' (太陽戦隊サンバルカン''Taiyō Sentai San Barukan''?, translated as Solar Squadron Sun Vulcan) aired in 1981. It was the only series to be a sequel to the previous one. Each of the team members represented a different part of the Earth; land, sea, and air. It was also the first all-male team, and the first to have a combining robot (two units forming into one). San, the Japanese pronunciation for "sun", may also mean "three," since there are three Sun Vulcans (it is also in the series' second ending theme:One Ichi + Two Ni + Three San Vulcans). *''Dai Sentai Goggle Five'' (大戦隊ゴーグルファイブ''Dai Sentai Gōguru Faibu''?, translated as Great Squadron Goggle Five) aired in 1982. Its sentai team is based on the jewels of ancient civilizations and on rhythmic gymnastics. *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'' (科学戦隊ダイナマン''Kagaku Sentai Dainaman''?, translated as Science Squadron Dynaman) aired in 1983. It was the first series to feature heroes wearing spandex and to forgo wearing scarves. Several episodes of this series were later dubbed into English as the comedic parody series''Dynaman'', which was briefly seen on the USA Network's Night Flight programming block. *''Choudenshi Bioman'' (超電子バイオマン''Chōdenshi Baioman''?, translated as Super Electronic Bioman) aired in 1984. It was the first series to have two female Sentai members (and the first female in yellow). *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' (電撃戦隊チェンジマン''Dengeki Sentai Chenjiman''?, translated as Blitzkrieg Squadron Changeman) aired in 1985. Its theme was European mythological animals: dragon (red), griffin (black), pegasus (blue), mermaid (white) and phoenix (pink). *''Choushinsei Flashman'' (超新星フラッシュマン''Chōshinsei Furasshuman''?, translated as Supernova Flashman)aired in 1986. Its theme was colored crystals on different planets. It was the first to have a second robot. *''Hikari Sentai Maskman'' (光戦隊マスクマン''Hikari Sentai Masukuman''?, translated as Light Squadron Maskman) aired in 1987. Its theme based on different martial arts techniques and mystical "aura power" energy. It was the first to have a sixth team member (for one episode only), and the first to have a five-piece component robot. *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' (超獣戦隊ライブマン''Chōjū Sentai Raibuman''?, translated as Super-Beast Squadron Liveman) aired in 1988. Its theme was animals (falcon, lion, dolphin, bison, and rhino). It was the first to have a female in blue, and the first to initially have three members, with two members joining later. It was also the first team to have animal-based mecha (widely used since), and the first to have two giant robots combine to form one powerful robot. The show aired in Peru. *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' (高速戦隊ターボレンジャー''Kōsoku Sentai Tāborenjā''?, translated as High-Speed Squadron TurboRanger) aired in 1989. Its theme was based on automobiles. This was the 10th anniversary series (by Toei's official count until Goranger & J.A.K.Q. were re-included) and it featured a Super Sentai reunion. It was the first series to have a command base to be combined with the other giant robots to create a very powerful robot. *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' (地球戦隊ファイブマン''Chikyū Sentai Faibuman''?, translated as Earth Squadron Fiveman) aired in 1990. Its theme was academic subjects: (science, athletics, language, music and mathematics) and martial arts styles. It was the first all-sibling team. *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' (鳥人戦隊ジェットマン''Chōjin Sentai Jettoman''?, translated as Birdman Squadron Jetman) aired in 1991. Its theme was various birds. This series brought intense drama to the Sentai franchise, making it one of the more popular Super Sentai series. It was based on the '70s anime''Gatchaman''. It was the first series to have a third giant robot, and a female mentor. It was the first series with a member getting killed after the war, and a new character introduced in a manga. *''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'' (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー''Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā''?, translated as Dinosaur Squadron Zyuranger) aired in 1992. Its theme was prehistoric beasts. It was the first Super Sentai to introduce sentient mecha. This series was the first to be adapted as an installment of the American Power Rangers franchise as the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It was also the first series to have a regular sixth team member and the first series with a member dying while active, but not on the battle field. *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' (五星戦隊ダイレンジャー''Gosei Sentai Dairenjā''?, translated as Five-Star Squadron Dairanger) aired in 1993. Its theme was Chinese mythological animals (the Chinese dragon, Shishi, Pegasus, Qilin, and Fenghuang) and martial arts styles spanning generations of combatants fighting over the centuries. Also, it is the first series to feature a growing child member. *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' (忍者戦隊カクレンジャー''Ninja Sentai Kakurenjā''?, translated as Ninja Squadron Kakuranger) aired in 1994. Its theme was the art of ninjutsu and based on 5 legendary Ninjas. This series saw the first multi-Sentai team-up; Super Sentai World, where the previous four teams joined in the action. It was also the first series to have a second five-piece giant robot, as well as the first set of non-combining separate mecha. *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' (超力戦隊オーレンジャー''Chōriki Sentai Ōrenjā''?, translated as Super-Power Squadron Ohranger) aired in 1995. Its theme was five geometric symbols and ancient mystical technology.Ohranger began the annual tradition of a team-up movie with the heroes of the show seen the previous year with Chouriki Sentai Ohranger vs. Kakuranger ("Vs." in the Sentai context does not, for whatever reason, indicate animosity between the two teams but rather the two joining forces). *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (激走戦隊カーレンジャー''Gekisō Sentai Kārenjā''?, translated as Racing Squadron Carranger) aired in 1996. Its theme based on cars. It was the 20th anniversary Sentai incarnation and its helmets are closely related to Turboranger's. This season was a parody of the Super Sentai series while being an actual series itself. It lacked the seriousness present in previous series. *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (電磁戦隊メガレンジャー''Denji Sentai Megarenjā''?, translated as Electromagnetic Squadron Megaranger) aired in 1997. Its theme was various electronic equipment, with Toei capitalizing on the growing popularity of the internet, cell phones, and computers, and also on space exploration. It was the first Sentai to have a member in silver. *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (星獣戦隊ギンガマン''Seijū Sentai Gingaman''?, translated as Star-Beast Squadron Gingaman) aired in 1998. Its theme was both benevolent "Galaxy Beasts" that aided mankind through the centuries and nature/elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Electricity and Flowers). *''Kyuukyuu Sentai Go Go Five'' (救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ''Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu''?, translated as Rescue Squadron Go Go Five) aired in 1999. Its theme was various rescue services (hazardous rescue, firefighter, helicopter pilot, police officer, and paramedic). It featured the second sibling team in the Super Sentai series. For the first time since Jetman, the series featured only five heroes, with additional heroes appearing in its movie. *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (未来戦隊タイムレンジャー''Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā''?, translated as Future Squadron Timeranger) aired in 2000. Its theme was time-travelling police officers from the year 3000. It was the first to have the sixth team member's costume color the same as a regular team member (red). *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー''Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā''?, translated as 100 Beast Squadron Gaoranger) aired in 2001. Its theme was wild animals of which there was to be a total of 100 different sentient animal mecha (only 22 were prominently featured, with another one appearing on a drama CD, another exclusive to the series' movie, and four that solely appeared in the final episode). It was the 25th anniversary Sentai team, which had the honor of teaming up with past Super Sentai members in a special production entitled Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' (忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー''Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā''?, translated as Stealth-Wind Squadron Hurricaneger) aired in 2002. Its theme was variations of the art of ninjutsu. Its costume designs are closely related to Liveman (Red falcon, Yellow lion, Blue dolphin). It was the first series to start with a team of three since Liveman, as well. Hurricaneger also featured a unique mecha weapon system in which semi-sentient animal-themed weapons were used. *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー''Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā''?, translated as Blastasaur Squadron Abaranger) aired in 2003. Its theme was dinosaurs, closely resembling 1992's Zyuranger. This series started with a four-member team, with one team member's henshin device out of commission for the first episodes. *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (特捜戦隊デカレンジャー''Tokusō Sentai Dekarenjā''?, translated as Special Investigation Squadron Dekaranger) aired in 2004. Its theme was an intergalactic police force division stationed on Earth to handle extraterrestrial criminals who enter Earth illegally and wreak havoc. It was the first to have a regular seventh team member, with three more Rangers who appear once throughout the series: DekaSwa] (36), DekaBright (40), and DekaGold (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action), although DekaGold was not a member of Earth's Dekarangers. Deka is Japanese slang for Detective and is similar to "deca", which is the SI prefix for 10, since there are ten Dekarangers in all, five male and five female. *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー''Mahō Sentai Majirenjā''?, translated as Magic Squadron Magiranger) aired in 2005. Its theme was magic and elemental powers, with Toei capitalizing on the popularity of the [arry Potter and The Lord of the Rings series as well as Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, their own adaptation of the Sailor Moon franchise. It was the first series to feature a married couple serving as team members (MagiMother and Wolzard Fire), and later two (MagiBlue and MagiShine), making Magiranger the first Sentai family. *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー''GōGō Sentai Bōkenjā''?, translated as Rumbling Squadron Boukenger) aired in 2006. Its theme was adventure and treasure hunting. It is the thirtieth anniversary of Super Sentai. At the end of each episode (Task), starting with the fourth, Boukenger had a short featurette at the end to commemorate the previous 30 years of Super Sentai entitled the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia. It is the first Super Sentai series to be filmed and broadcast in widescreen HDTV. As an anniversary series, it had a special in which the Boukenger team met with members of the past five Super Sentai teams to fight villains of the past five Super Sentai teams in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー''Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā''?, translated as Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger) aired in 2007. This series' theme is that of both martial arts and wild animals, beginning with large cats such as the tiger, cheetah, and jaguar. The mecha of Gekiranger are unique in that they are manifestations of the Gekirangers' qi (気''ki''?). *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー''Enjin Sentai Gōonjā''?) aired in 2008, featuring an ecological theme: the antagonists are seeking to pollute the Earth. It also features the first female additional hero who joins with a male additional hero, bringing the team size to seven regular members, and the first twelve-piece combining robot. Go-onger was also the first Super Sentai series to have its theme song single reach the top-ten of the Oricon Weekly charts at #4, after selling 22,000 records in its first week of being released. *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (侍戦隊シンケンジャー''Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā''?, translated as Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) aired in 2009, using a samurai and other aspects of Japanese culture as its motif. Like Go-onger before it, its theme song single also ranked highly on the Oricon, reaching #4 on the Daily Ranking Charts on its day of release. It also features the first female red warrior, introduced towards the end of the series. This is also the first Super Sentai Series to team up with another Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade. *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー''Tensō Sentai Goseijā''?, translated as Celestial Clothing Squadron Goseiger) aired in 2010. The series is tied in with the new Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O arcade game similar to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. The protagonists use variations on the cards featured in the game to perform actions such as transforming, summoning weapons and mecha, and enacting various elemental powers. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (? translated as Heroic Squadron Gokaiger) aired in 2011. The protagonists have access to past Sentai teams. The series will also have a robo to access sentai mechas as the armaments of the series. This is the 35th Super Sentai Series overall in addition to the Joint Gattai Series from other Sentai warriors. *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the current series. The series has a spy motif.